Web application platforms may use grid matrix-style home screen hub-and-spoke model user interfaces with the intent to reduce application complexity and increase user productivity across desktop and mobile computing devices. Such user interfaces may include functionality to launch (e.g., open) a selected application. There is a need for applications that, in addition to launching applications, can also provide additional navigation and interoperability of the applications or between the applications.